


Split

by kittychat_ladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychat_ladybug/pseuds/kittychat_ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth didn't have much luck when it came to Ladybug or Chat Noir. He didn't know if it was Ladybug's good luck or Chat's amazingly bad luck turned on him. No matter what he did, though, his plans were always thwarted and the Miraculous he so desperately desired stayed out of his reach.<br/>But that was all about to change. After months of careful calculations and observations, he finally found it- the perfect akuma. And this time, he knew the Miraculous would be his soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

Hawkmoth didn't have much luck when it came to Ladybug or Chat Noir. He didn't know if it was Ladybug's good luck or Chat's amazingly bad luck turned on him. No matter what he did, though, his plans were always thwarted and the Miraculous he so desperately desired stayed out of his reach.

But that was all about to change. After months of careful calculations and observations, he finally found it- the perfect akuma. And this time, he knew the Miraculous would be his soon enough.

***

The situation was normal enough. A 17-year-old guy had found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, turning him into an akuma. Sadly, Ladybug and Chat Noir had faced many akuma like these. The kind you felt so bad for but still had to defeat in order to save Paris. They could only hope things would get better after the akuma was purified.

So this guy- he called himself The Splitter- started his rampage at some fancy restaurant and had made his way through Paris. The heroes could plainly follow his path because wherever he went, people would be shouting out things they never meant to say. Anything that they wanted to keep hidden was suddenly revealed. Fights were started across Paris from some of the things people had said.

"We need to defeat the akuma quickly before there's no more secrets left in Paris!" Ladybug called to Chat as she leaped over rooftops, following The Splitter's trail. She noted that Chat looked extremely serious for once. “What’s up?”

"My Lady... What do you think would happen if we got hit by that akuma's truth thingy?”

"I don't want to find out, Kitty. Let's just hurry for now." They shared a look before both doubling their speed.

The two heard him before they saw him.

“Well, this is perfect. You both found me instead of me having to trouble myself to find you.”

Ladybug and Chat came to a screeching halt with the latter running into her. Glancing up, the akuma was extremely easy to spot. Dressed in bright red and blue, he was easy to see where he laid, relaxed, near the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Yet, Ladybug had to blink, trying to get her eyes to focus on him. Like watching a 3D movie without the glasses, he was unfocused. So it almost appeared there were two of him overlapping.

“This dude is giving me a clawful headache!” Chat groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“And your terrible puns are giving me a headache,” Ladybug grumbled back, earning a pout.

The akuma laughed as he sat up, twirling a pair of paper 3D glasses on his finger. Now that he was looking at them, Ladybug could see that his eyes were also red and blue like the 3D glasses lenses.

“The heroes of Paris- Ladybug and Chat Noir. Yet, you two are also the biggest mysteries of Paris. Everyone wants to know…” He paused, smirking and jumping down to the ground. The lucky duo took a few quick steps back. They couldn’t tell where The Splitter was. He looked close enough to touch at the same time that he could be 20 feet away. “Who are you really?”

“My name is Chat Noir! I’m the one who’s going to kick your ass!” Chat yelled, lunging forward towards the akuma. He landed flat on his face as he hit nothing but air. The Splitter still stood watching them and looking quite amused while Chat quickly jumped to his feet. He had a red mark on his forehead but it looked like the thing hurt the worst was his pride.

Jumping into action, Ladybug took a swing at him with her yo-yo and actually managed to get the string wrapped around him.

“Got him! Get the akuma in his glasses, Chat!” She yelled, yanking the yo-yo in her direction. But the string passed right through The Splitter, landing at Ladybug’s feet. Her mouth fell open in shock. She had had the string wrapped around him… right?

“This is going to get boring if you don’t answer. You’re going to make me take your Miraculous and reveal you myself.” He held up the 3D glasses as if emphasizing his point.

“That’s not going to happen. Chat!” Ladybug called, running straight towards the akuma. Chat nodded, understanding without explanation what she was doing.

“Right!” He took off running at the akuma from the other side. One of them would have to run into him. This akuma had nowhere to run.

“Well, you’ve forced my hand. Let’s see your real personalities, shall we?” The Splitter laughed softly, raising the 3D glasses to his face to where he was wearing them. A sudden explosion from where The Splitter was standing knocked both Ladybug and Chat Noir backwards.

Marinette sat up, holding her head. She had hit her head, almost rendering her unconscious. Instead, Marinette glanced at her ungloved hand in panic. The Splitter had actually turned her back to normal. But a quick check of her ears proved that she still had her Miraculous earrings.

At that exact moment she just really wanted to cry, but she didn’t look up. If she got hit, that must mean Chat got hit, too. He must see her. A choked gasp in front of her proved her theory correct.

“M-Marinette?” A familiar voice asked. Despite her resolve to not look up, Marinette’s head jerked up at the voice. Her heart raced. That shining blonde hair was also familiar. The emerald green eyes, too. In fact, everything about the boy in front of her was familiar.

“Adrien.” She breathed, her voice catching at the end. Now she _really_ wanted to cry. “No. This can’t be possible.”

“Marinette… Is it… Are you…” Adrien looked just as breathless as her, his wide eyes focused completely on the girl in front of him. “Are you really Ladybug?”

“Well, she used to be.”

Both heads whipped to the side. As familiar as Adrien’s voice had seemed, this voice was 10x more. _It was her own._

Standing opposite to Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
